


At Night

by love_and_angst (LittleLady)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, No plot just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLady/pseuds/love_and_angst
Summary: Sometimes Dean couldn't believe how lucky he is





	At Night

His arms were wrapped around her, her head on his chest. Carefully his fingers played with a strand of her hair, while soft snores left her slightly opened mouth.   
Dean knew if she could see yourself right now, she’d be embarrassed, but he thought it was the most beautiful sight on earth. 

Y/N. The woman that stole his heart. 

Only a couple of years ago, he thought he wasn’t meant to have a girlfriend, let alone a relationship. He told everyone he wasn’t one for chick-flick moments, until he almost believed it himself, when in reality, he yearned for it. 

And then Y/N stumbled into his life. Right at the beginning, he knew he lost the battle before it even began. He tried his best to keep her at arms length, but it never lasted long. One “Dean, let’s do something together” and he would stutter out: “Sure, sweetheart”.

Because in his eyes, Y/N was nothing but perfect. Inside and out. 

He kissed her hair and squeezed her small body even tighter against his chest. A content sigh left her lips that made him smile. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Not even in his wildest dream he would have thought that she felt the same. 

He gave up upon the whole “Happy Ending”-thing a long time ago, but now, with her in his arms, he had hope. For the first time in so long, he was fighting for something, well someone, other than just for the sake of staying alive and, damn, it felt so good. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered softly into her hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
